Our Baby
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: This is just a series of short makorra baby stories. BECAUSE MAKORRA BABIES ARE THE BEST!
1. Chapter 1

**MAKORRA BABY FIC! SQUEEEEEEEE! Anyway, this is absolutely nothing but fluff. Shameless fluff and I hope you enjoy! Also, this first idea kinda stemmed off of Game of Thrones with Robb and whats-her-name. So that should get credit. Good show. Anyway, yes fanfic, read it!**

"Korra," Mako whined from the bedroom window, "this isn't fair."

The Avatar merely rolled her eyes. She continued writing where she was perched on the edge of the mattress.

"This letter's going to my parents. I have to finish it before the post goes out." She said without looking up, "Your _needs_ can wait."

Mako chuckled, removing himself from the window sill. Crawling like a jungle cat across the bed, he gently wrapped his arms around Korra's exposed stomach.

"You sure about that?" he whispered into her neck.

Letting out small gasps as her husband trailed soft kisses across her skin, Korra set the pen and paper aside.

"I mean it," she protested breathlessly, "I need to finish."

"So do I." Mako muttered, earning himself a smack on the forearm.

"C'mon, Korra," he said as she stood up, "we'll be visiting them in a few weeks. What's so important that you can't wait to tell her?"

Her smile faltered and her eyes became weary. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from him. Surprised by the sudden change, Mako rose to his feet and approached his wife with caution.

"Korra, what's wrong?" his voice was timid.

She didn't answer as he stepped in front of her. The Avatar's expression was unreadable. Placing his thumb beneath her chin, Mako slowly lifted her head, forcing her gaze to find his. After a moment of silence, Korra finally spoke.

"I just figured they'd want to be the first to know about their grandchild." she murmured.

The firebender stared at her in disbelief. Had he heard her correctly? Their grandchild? Her baby? His baby?

"Our baby?" he said in a quiet gasp.

Tears weld up in Korra's eyes. All she could manage was a simple nod. When he became silent again, fear flooded her mind.

"Are you angry?" she asked as tears began to freely flow down her face.

Mako furrowed his brows.

"Angry?" he laughed, "How could I be angry?"

Taking her in his arms, he started twirling his wife in a circle, laughing as his own eyes began to water. Korra was so relived she could have collapsed at that very moment, but she was far too happy. She laughed along with him as their bedroom swirled in her vision. Eventually he set her back on her feet.

"I love you." he said with such conviction, as if it were his first time putting the words together, "Do you hear me? I love you, Avatar Korra."

"I love you too, Mr. Detective." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"So," he chuckled, returning the favor, "how about that letter?"

Suddenly feeling far more turbulent that she had a moment ago, the waterbender smiled as she gently bit his bottom lip.

"It can wait" she whispered, granting him permission to throw her back onto the bed, squealing as he climbed on top of her.

**NOT ASHAMED! Thanks so much for the read and please comment, fav, or follow. More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOOT! MORE MAKORRA BABY FLUFF! Thanks for the previous read and I hope you enjoy this one. :DDDD**

"Korra! It's so good to see you, sweet heart." Senna said enveloping her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mother, I'm so glad you and Dad could make it." The Avatar smiled, "I know the change of plans was last minute."

"Well of course, your letter sounded so urgent. I couldn't miss this big announcement of yours."

Tonraq placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Knowing you we weren't sure whether to be excited or worry."

The three of them laughed. Looking around the room, Korra suddenly felt terribly nervous. Air Temple Island may have counted as remote, but the sitting room was now crowded with people. She and Mako had agreed to only tell family and close friends for now. She didn't realize how many people that really included. As if he could sense her unease, her husband materialized beside her out of the mob.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing her cheek, "how are you holding up?"

"A little shaky." she admitted.

Reaching down, Mako laced his finger in between hers. Korra let her shoulders fall, suddenly feeling worlds better. Maybe she could do this. The pair made their way to the front of the room, near the doorway. The firebender glanced at her one last time, just to make sure she was ready. Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"Excuse me," he called across the room, "everyone, please can I get your attention?"

Korra had never been more grateful to her husband than when he had agreed to do all of the talking. Every eye present was turned toward them. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"We asked you all here because we consider you our closest friends and family. We wanted you all to be the first to hear the news." he stole a look at his wife and smiled, "We're having a baby."

Pride swelled in his chest and he found satisfaction in the gasps and wide eyes of the party goers. Yes, a small child would be entering this world because of them. A small child with a part of him and a part of her and he couldn't be more happy about it.

"Congratulations!" Asami squealed as she approached the couple.

"Thanks," Korra blushed, "it's gonna be crazy."

"Yeah, I'd imagine, but you two are going to be such wonderful parents."

"Thanks, Asami." Mako smiled.

Arms intertwined, the two began weaving through to the center of the room, passing the standard "yes, it's true" and "thank you" to friends offering their commendations. Eventually they reached Tenzin and his family. Eight year old Rohan and his brother offered quick congratulations before sneaking off to play outside. Their older sisters were far more interested.

"So you guys are going to be parents?" Ikki questioned, "How's that going to work? Are you taking a break from being Avatar? Is the baby going to be a firebender or a waterbender? Or can the baby bend something else? Could the baby bend air? That would be so so so so cool because then I could teach him airbending! Or she, because it could be a girl. Can you tell? How'd-"

"Ikki," Tenzin scolded, "enough."

Crossing her arms Ikki turned her gaze to the floor, obviously not amused. Korra laughed.

"What names have you thought of?" Jinora endeavored.

"Actually," Mako began, "we haven't-"

"Katara," Korra interrupted, "if it's a girl."

The group's eye widened. Tenzin felt a pang of guilt in his heart. His mother's passing had been hard for him, but he never really thought about the other people she had touched in her life. While on the compound, Katara was like a mother to Korra. Of course she would honor her this way. Tears threatened to form in the old master's eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

"Lovely." he smiled at his former student.

"Yeah it is." Mako said draping an arm over Korra's shoulder.

"And if it's a boy?" Pema asked.

The firebender gazed down at his wife, curious as to what she'd say to this. She looked back up at him, leaning into his touch."

"Han." she said, never taking her eyes off of his.

The breath caught in Mako's throat. Such a simple word, so simple, but it had more meaning than he could begin to reveal.

"That's a handsome name." Jinora praised.

"Yes," Korra smiled, "it is."

The Republic City Bay was extra cool tonight, a strong breeze diluting the noise of the bustling urban streets. Aboard the ferry, Korra rested her elbows on the outer railing, looking out over the water. Mako hadn't spoken since they boarded, only watched her. She knew why.

"I know I should have asked you before I decided on names." she had to shout a bit over the wind.

The firebender shrugged, "I didn't know many names, anyway."

Korra sighed and tucked loose hair behind her ear. Letting go of the railing, she wondered over to where Mako was leaning against the wall. She cupped his face in her palms. Looking into her eyes, so filled with concern, he only sighed.

"Han?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she said, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." He choked out, "Thank you."

They wrapped each other in a tight embrace, Korra's head buried in his chest.

"He'd be proud of how far you've come." she cooed.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I hope so."

**Ughhh it's like 2 in the morning and I should be sleeping but this was satisfying. Thanks so much for reading and please comment or fav! :333333**


End file.
